


Unbeatable

by misura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Guang-Hong struggles with his 'bonds and violence' theme. Leo helps.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Unbeatable

"It just doesn't feel very much like me, you know?" Guang-Hong says - he wouldn't dream of complaining about his coach to anyone, least of all Leo, whose coach seems to think Guang-Hong is 'adorable', which is mildly embarrassing (and maybe only Leon teasing him a bit).

Guang-Hong's coach thinks Leo is 'talented' and has 'potential'. Guang-Hong feels this is a gross understatement, because Leo is incredible and amazing. He supposes that maybe she feels like she shouldn't praise other skaters too much in front of him, though, to help him build confidence or something, and anyway, he wouldn't dream of arguing with her, so.

So here he is, spending more time with Leo, with his coach's approval.

They've almost got the training rink to themselves. Guang-Hong tries not to notice, tries to think this isn't a date. It's not a date. It's a training session.

"You could make up a different story," Leo says. "What does the music make you feel?"

Guang-Hong has watched the movie the music's from three times. It seemed good preparation. He's studied the way the assassin's actor moves, the fluidity of the action scenes.

 _Like I want to watch a movie with you and eat popcorn with you and laugh with you at the funny bits_ \- but there's no way he can say any of that out loud.

He shrugs, trying not to blush. "I don't know. What does it make _you_ feel?"

Leo skates the opening of Guang-Hong's routine. Guang-Hong can't imagine any reason for Leo to have practiced it, but all of Leo's movements are sure, confident, like he knows Guang-Hong's routine as well as his own.

"Hm, I don't know. How about ... protective?" Leo skips ahead a bit, skips the triple. "You were happy leading a peaceful, normal life, but now someone is threatening the people you love, and you are determined to protect them, to keep them safe."

 _I would do anything to protect you._ Silly: Leo doesn't need Guang-Hong to protect him.

" - and then, when you're about to go up against the guy who's real tough, your best friend's there to watch your back," Leo continues. "And you realize that together, the two of you are unbeatable."

Leo's positioned himself to stand back to back with Guang-Hong, and Guang-Hong realizes that he can almost see it now: nothing like the scene from the movie, where there's surprise and a bit of suspense - can this new-old ally be trusted? Could it be a trap?

Of course he can trust Leo. Of course Leo's going to look out for him. Of course the two of them are going to be -

_\- unbeatable._

Leo backs up a bit, their bodies touching now, and Guang-Hong feels himself blush, even though there's nothing embarrassing about being happy, about feeling like the person at his back is the absolute best, at everything, and Guang-Hong is so lucky to have met him.

"So uh, what do you think?" Leo asks.

Guang-Hong wishes he could see Leo's face, but then Leo would see his, too, and, well.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful story," he says.


End file.
